User talk:James O'martin
Hi there, James O'martin! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:James O'martin page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Good Very good. We'll need to work on the clothes a bit, and the hair. But you've got a good body type. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 23:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Who is James O'Martin? Are you recruiting him for the Royal Family or something, my cousin? 18:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, check out.. This blog -User blog:Captaingoldvane2/The Goldvane Trilogy: The Movie 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits' 01:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Online GET ONLINE YOU...... I was about to wake up when you left, like I saw you O_o Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 18:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Dear James O'martin, John Breasly and I are Making a movie titled Capture of the Black Pearl! I wish to know If you would Like to be Jack Sparrow, The Same Costume from the POTCO OST Movie but add Jack's Hat and a Jacket that looks like Jacks 02:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I know Lawrence Daggerpaine has a camera. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello i has put a user-rank on your profile that is for ranks click here if you wanna see more! :) Sharpe TGT movie role Hey James, this is Richard Goldvane. Anyway, so do ya wanna play Stormwalker? I will make the script once we get enough actors. Basically Storm is Richard's righthand man, but he is a good duelist, and a good fellow. He brags alot, and says he can control the storms, but he really can't. I doubt he is hard to play. Plus you have the perfect body. ( He is based on an actual POTCO friend of mine, but he quit and went to WoW ). Please reply letting me know if ya wanna play him in our movie. ( Law is directing and filming ). Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 01:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC)